


The Gang Goes to Vegas

by BabyDennisNeedsMilk



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Rape, dom mac, drunk dennis, triggering for some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDennisNeedsMilk/pseuds/BabyDennisNeedsMilk
Summary: The gang goes to Vegas.





	The Gang Goes to Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Noncon. Don't read if easily offended or triggered.

The Gang goes to Vegas.

-

Frank Reynolds was tired of the gang. He was tired of their stupid plans, their stupid romances they secretly had, and most of all, Mac’s struggle with admitting he was homosexual. He wanted Mac to be out because he saw a business opportunity with him. Male prostitution, or something along those lines. There are too many single gay men in Philly that needed Mac’s services. However, if his plan failed, he would probably go to jail for a very long time. He prayed that it would all work out in the end. What better place to get them off his mind than Vegas? Mac could get a man, Dennis would get blackout drunk, Charlie would do a lot of drugs, and Dee would try to get a big break. It was the perfect plan for all of them to do something stupid. Frank would go to the Bahamas, or somewhere calm like that. Of course, he knew he’d have to fund this trip, but it was worth it to have the gang to leave him alone for at least a few days. 

Now it was time for a master plan to unveil how he would announce that the gang was going to Vegas. He’d had no clue how to even bring up the subject, so he did it simply. He gathered the gang in the bar, telling them it was an emergency and they had to come immediately.

“Yo, what’s up?” Mac shouted as the gang rushed in. 

“Guys! I have great news, there is no emergency.” Frank grinned, and as Dee tried to turn to leave, he pulled out his gun. “Stay, you’ll like this,” He demanded, and Dee was back in her seat.

“You are all going to Vegas, courtesy of yours truly.” Frank winked, pulling plane tickets out of his pocket. All of their faces had lit up after they doubled checked that the tickets were real. 

“This is some kind of twisted joke, right? What’s the catch?” Dennis asked, running his fingers along the ticket he had just been given. 

“The catch? There is none. You guys just annoy me and I want you away,” Frank shrugged, then waddled out of the bar. They’d all received checks with big amounts of money later in the day. 

~

“I can’t believe it, Mac. We’re really going to Vegas.” Dennis had a huge grin on his face as he packed his bags. Mac shared the smile, glancing over at Dennis every few minutes to check that he wasn’t exploding at this point. Mac can’t remember ever seeing Dennis this happy before. It kind of made his heart flutter to watch his best friend bounce around their apartment with such excitement. 

“Den, can you get me my toothbrush? Our flights say they’re in three hours.” Mac began to speed up his small friend, and surprisingly, it worked. Dennis was packed within the next five minutes.

“Travel blogs say you should be at the airport 2 hours before your flight, so we should gather up Dee and Charlie,” Dennis suggested, so they did. Before they knew it they were all patiently waiting to escape Philadelphia. 

Dennis and Charlie decided to play a game while they waited. They did thumb wars, (Charlie has a strong thumb, he one each time and let Dennis win once out of pity,) Tic Tac Toe, (Dennis was good at this. All it takes is a strategy.) and some games on their phones. Mac wouldn’t admit that he was jealous of Charlie. He got to entertain Dennis, and that made him slightly upset because all he had was stupid Dee to play games with. And all she wanted to do was look at things to do in Vegas. How boring. 

“Den, come play a game with me,” Mac suggested, moving to the other empty seat by him. 

“Hold on, I swear, I’m gonna beat Charlie this time,” Dennis said, trying to force his thumb over the others. It failed, and Charlie was the victor again. 

“Let's arm wrestle, Den,” Mac suggested, pulling on his sleeve. 

“Mac, we have a whole hotel room to ourselves for a week. We’re gonna be in the same room and at each other's hips the whole time. Can I play with Charlie right now?” Dennis pleaded, looking at Mac with big eyes. “We can wrestle in there.” 

“Fine, loser.” Mac turned and got on his own phone, scrolling through Facebook. Soon enough it was their flight, and they boarded speedily. Mac got a seat next to Dennis, Charlie, very far away from them. Mac liked that. 

“Can we play a game now?” Mac asked, curious for his answer. Dennis nodded, and they played thumb wars for almost the entire flight. Dennis ended up falling asleep on Mac’s shoulder for the last hour, and Mac didn’t mind when there were drool stains on him. 

Dennis was shocked when they arrived at the hotel. Frank had booked them a couple suite - with a classic heart shaped tub but luckily no heart shaped bed. That would be even more embarrassing than the tub already was. But overall, he was super excited to finally be in Vegas. He buried himself in the king sized bed, too lazy to get up. They'd caught a late flight and it was nearly 1 am, so Dennis wanted to pass out at this point. 

"Goodnight, Mac." He yawned, stripping down to his boxers. 

"Goodnight, Den." Mac followed, not finding it the slightest bit weird that they were both going to sleep in boxers. The bed was big enough for the both of them. But during the night, Dennis couldn't help but roll closer and closer to Mac. Maybe it was because he was so cold and jetlagged, but he wanted to be against Mac at all times. He settled for leaning his head into the crook of his best friends neck and falling asleep there. 

"Wake up, bro!" Mac began to shake Dennis, waking him from his sleep. Dennis wanted to punch Mac for waking him up, but he didn't. 

"Good morning, Den. It's time for breakfast." He smiled, pulling the others arms and forcing him out of bed. Dennis let out a grunt of dissatisfaction as he was ripped from his comfortable sleeping position. But he stood up and got dressed anyway. 

Dee decided they would start their day with breakfast. She seemed a bit tired as she groggily picked at her food, but Dennis and Mac couldn't keep their eyes off of Charlie, who seemed as happy as ever. 

"Did you get laid last night or something, Charlie?" Mac asked, questioning his friend's overly perky attitude.

"No. I'm just excited to be here is all." He shrugged, but Dennis thought otherwise. 

Mac couldn't stop staring at Dennis. He was doing one of those stupid things where he wore a dress shirt and tied a sweatshirt around his shoulders, which made him look like a total twink. He'd definitely be asked to strip in that attire, and Mac wasn't planning on being head of security on vacation. But, as Mac liked to say, you're always safe when you're with him. 

Dennis could say the same about Mac. He liked his slicked back hair and the scruffy facial hair of not shaving for a few days. It suited Mac, and no one else could pull that off. That was Dennis's opinion, anyway. 

“So, first we’re gonna hit a few stores. Designer ones.” Dee said, and Dennis was visibly interested. He’d always been a fan of getting fancy clothes. Mac prefered to take handouts from others and cut off the sleeves. 

“Like, Michael Kors? Because they’ve got some bomb sunglasses.” Dennis commented, swirling the straw around in his water. 

“Sure, Dennis, we will go to Michael Kors.” Dee said, annoyed with him. “Next, we’ll go to a few casinos to prepare for tonight. But no getting drunk before 9pm, that’ll just be a waste of a good night.” Dee set down the ground rules, and everyone agreed to them.

“We’ll split. Me and Dee, then Mac n’ Dennis.” Charlie finished his meal quickly. The gang really wondered what was wrong with that man, but they figured that asking was too much of a chore. They’d rather him be crazy.

Dennis and Mac spent a lot of time in a store. Dennis made Mac try on various different suits, and blushed every time he came out. One particular navy blue colored blazer really stood out to him.

“That one, Mac. Get that one.” He insisted, reaching his hands out to feel the soft material.   
“Ya think? I didn’t even want one until you suggested.” Mac shrugged, turning back around to look in the mirror. Dennis slid into the changing room with him, shutting the door so he could see himself in both mirrors. Dennis couldn’t help but admire how gorgeous the man looked. He would definitely go in this man's van. Which is a weird sentence, now that Dennis thinks about it, but he doesn’t care. 

“Totally, dude. It shows off your muscles, like, perfectly.” Dennis complemented, squeezing his upper arms. Dennis stood in front of him, admiring his own outfit as he did so. But he felt and saw Mac wrap his arms around his waist, and he turned bright pink. 

“We look like a gay couple.” Mac snickered, resting his chin on Dennis’s shoulder. Dennis gently put his hands over Mac’s. 

“I guess we do,” He shrugged, then turned to leave the dressing room so his friend could change. Mac stopped him before he could leave the room, and left a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I got curious.” He shrugged, as Dennis stared at him in shock. He left the room quickly after that.

-

Dennis came back to the hotel, wasted out of his mind. Mac wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen him like this before. Blood shot eyes, puffy and still watering. His fragile body had swayed as he stumbled into the room. 

“Mff, Mac.” Dennis groaned softly, reaching out his arms towards the bigger man. 

“Dennis! What the hell, dude? Why do you look like that?” He began to bombard the other with questions, rushing to his side. 

“Drunk as hell, yo.” Dennis giggled, burying his face in Mac’s neck. Even in his drunken state, he took a minute to appreciate how great Mac smelled. Like cigarettes and weed. Dennis liked it, while others would probably vomit. 

Mac was not nearly impressed with how Dennis smelled. He smelled like vomit, and it took him a minute to realize that there was stomach fluid all over his shirt. 

“Oh, Den, we have to give you a bath.” Mac grunted, hauling the small man to the bathroom. It had to be some form of rape to undress your friend and bathe him while drunk, but Mac knew he was doing it out of the good of his heart. Dennis probably wouldn’t remember anyway. He could probably do whatever he wanted, and Dennis wouldn’t remember. But he didn’t want to take the chance.

Dennis felt his clothes being carefully stripped off of him. He had no clue what was going on at this point, and only assumed he was about to get laid by a hot woman. He wouldn’t open his eyes incase she wasn’t that hot. But his fantasies melted away as he felt hot water caress his body, and large hands running along his shoulders. He was in the bath, and someone was touching him so gently that he could cry.  
And he did. Dennis let warm tears run down his cheeks. He wasn’t used to such a caring feeling, it was almost foreign to him. The whole concept made him feel weak inside. He was getting lost in his thoughts, until he heard a familiar voice speak up.

“Dennis, why are you crying?” Mac muttered, focusing on cleaning the other man. Dennis whimpered and tried to reach up and touch Mac, but Mac pushed his hands down. Dennis was drunk. Mac could not take advantage of that, no matter how big his crush was. 

“Mff, Mac.” Dennis’ eyes were wide as he felt a wash cloth against his cock. 

Mac listened to the various noises he made, and decided that this was a good time to continue. At this point, he didn't care if Dennis was drunk out of his mind. He was getting hard while watching his best friend squirm beneath him. It wasn't long until Mac was also undressed, sitting in the large tub before him. 

"Fuck, you look good," Mac complimented, and Dennis turned his head away. He was still hazy, but he knew nothing good was gonna happen to him tonight. Mac lifted the others leg in the air, and put the top of his foot up to his mouth. He trailed kisses up until his knee and stopped. Dennis watched him as he did so, not having the energy to pull away from him. Mac did the same thing with the other leg, leaving hickies on the inside of his pasty thighs. 

Dennis whimpered, weakly kicking at the others chest. Mac put an end to that as soon as it started, forcing his legs down in the water. He hated how big this tub was. Mac could drown him if he really wanted to. And he probably would, since he's so full of surprises.

Poor religious Mac was convincing himself that he was helping Dennis. He was helping him because he could see Dennis had a hard on. He always did when he was drunk. He was just helping his friend out. And maybe himself, too. 

"Ah, shit, Den. Suck me off?" Mac suggested. There was no possible way that Dennis could do that without drowning. He'd have to come up for air repeatedly, probably close to running out of oxygen each time. Mac was more demanding when he asked again, forcing Dennis onto his knees. He had a hard time keeping his head out of the water in this position. 

Taking a big gulp of air, Dennis forced himself under water and began to suck on the head of Mac's cock. He wasn't doing it skillfully at all, just shoving the man down his throat repeatedly and hoping he'd come fast. Dennis started to struggle for air, trying to come up. As soon as he got a gulp of air, Mac forced him back down. The gargling noises only fueled Mac's desire for more of Dennis. He forced him off, demanding him to turn around. Dennis's eyes were filled with fresh tears as he was leaned over the bath tub. 

"That's it, baby," Mac groaned, pushing himself hard into Dennis's ass. Dennis was crying, and Mac was pulling on his hair, hard. A few more thrusts and Dennis was filled with Mac's cum, feeling gross. It started off as an innocent day and turned into an awful one. Dennis wanted nothing more than for his own hard on to go away. He didn't enjoy the feeling of this at all. 

"G'night, Den." Mac sighed, glancing down at Dennis's boner before exiting the bath tub. Dennis hurried out of the bath and vomited into the toilet, his entire dinner exiting through his throat. He ended up sleeping with Mac that night, being so terrified that he cried the whole time. But he felt a tiny bit better when he heard Mac snoring.


End file.
